New South Dascunya
|- |- class ="toprow" | Motto | " " |- class ="mergedtoprow" | Capital | Rochester |- class ="mergedtoprow" | Cities | Dagenhelm, Fenchurch, Unionburg |- class ="mergedtoprow" | Population | 991,693 |- class ="mergedtoprow" | Governor | Lord Phillip Westermont |- class ="mergedtoprow" |- } | align="center" colspan="4" style=" border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;" - }} |- |} New South Dascunya is a province of the United Federal Kingdom of Samuelonia located on the northern border with Dascunya. New South Dascunya also shares its borders with the Saint Jordinian province, Saint Nicholas province and the Shuquilat province. The population of the province is 991,693 and the administrative capital is Rochester. The Province of New South Dascunya was created in 993BP, when Lord Malvern Di Angelo of Saint Jordinian gifted eastern Saint Jordinian to a Dascunyan noblemen, Lord Arthur Rochester, in a bid to create a buffer state between Saint Jordinian and the Shuquilat province. History At the end of the Third Mounist War of Saint Samuel, the Saint Jordinian province suffered from Shuquilian raiders along its eastern border. Lord Malvern Di Angelo of Saint Jordinian gifted eastern Saint Jordinian, which at the time was a barren region known as the Wastelands, with only a few small towns and villages, to a Dascunyan noblemen, Lord Arthur Rochester, in a bid to create a buffer state between Saint Jordinian and the Shuquilat Emirate. Lord Rochester, a Dascunyan noblemen of Ingallish descent, had traveled to St. Samuel in 1001BP from Dascunya to answer the call of King Septimus I, to fight against the Mounist of North-East Samuelonia. Rochester fought alongside Lord Di Angelo and the two became firm allies. At the end of the war Rochester had planned to return home to his lands in Gardmoor, but accepted Lord Di Angelo's offer. Lord Rochester founded the village of Dagenhelm in the Bolonia county, but the early years in Dagenhelm were tough. Regular Shuquilian raids in the region and no established trade routes turned potential settlers away from the city. In 989BP Lord Rochester founded the village of Rochester to the north of the Bolonia County, on the Greenwater Hills. The position of the village was a lot stronger defensively and the village soon prospered. Lord Rochester populated the village with settlers from Dascunya and soon the fertile lands around Rochester had been turned into succesful farming lands. With large numbers of soldiers, looking for employment after the Third Mounist War of Saint Samuel, Lord Rochester was in no short supply of recruits and he set about recruiting a mercenary force to protect his lands from the Shuquilians. In 988BP he founded the fort of Kasselburn, named after its first commander, Lord Rochester's second in command and fellow Dascunyan, Sir Edwin Kasselburn. In later years, New South Dascunya was seen as a safe haven for Dascunyan's bannished from there lands and the province had a steady flow of settlers looking to start a new home in the province. Geography The province of New South Dascunya is made up of two baronies, the Barony of Bolonia in the south and the Barony of Ferrosia in the north. Barony of Bolonia Barony of Ferrosia Demographics Population Ethnic Groups The province has around 100,000 foreign born citizens, 80% of which are Dascunyan. Religion *Orthodox Cruisian - 68% *Papaist Cruisian - 24% *Mounist - 6% *Other - 2% Transport Rochester is connected to San Di Angelo by the Northland Star Rail Service. San Di Angelo International Airport, in the Saint Jordinian province is the nearest major airport. Category:St. Samuel